A barbell is a piece of exercise equipment that may be used in weight training, weightlifting, and powerlifting. A barbell is usually a long bar that has weight plates that are attached at each end and secured thereto by collars that prevent the weights from sliding off of the barbell during exercise. A barbell can vary in length; e.g. 4 feet to 8 feet. A barbell is usually operated by only one user at a time. A spotter may be used to support the user during a particular exercise by making sure the user is exercising with proper form, by encouraging the user to lift or push more weight than usual, and by occasionally intervening or assisting with a lift. For example, a user may lie in a supine position on a bench to perform a bench press, engaging his stabilizing muscles as well as his main target muscle groups (pectorals) to move the barbell in repetitive motions. The spotter may stand behind the user, with his knees near the user's head, and place his fingertips or palms under the middle area of the barbell help ensure that the user does not drop or lose control of the barbell due to fatigue or inexperience.
While it is beneficial to provide a barbell for weight training, the shape of the barbell and its lack of moving parts limit the types of exercises that one can perform with the conventional barbell. There may be instances wherein the user may wish to use a piece of exercise equipment for single-user exercises like bench presses, bicep curls, deadlifts, etc. But there may also be instances wherein a user may wish to incorporate the opposing force of another user during an exercise without having to use a different piece of exercise equipment. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multidirectional exercise apparatus that is capable of being operated by a single user and that is also capable of being operated by two users who may each move freely through various positions to oppose the other user's pushing, pulling, and rotation forces.